onepiecefandomcom_ca-20200216-history
Usuari Discussió:Drebin23
Imatge Episodi 536 Et trec la imatge que has posat perquè al wiki no acceptem Fan Arts. A més, no hi pintava res a l'episodi i si et fixes en com estan fets els altres episodis veuràs que en cap hi ha una imatge a la part del resum. I abans que comencis a pujar imatges, per si de cas, t'aviso que la pujada de moltes imatges que no es poden o no s'han d'utilitzar pot ser motiu de bloqueig. Llegeix-te les Regles i Normes del Wiki, per no cometre errors que et puguin causar bloquejos. I bé, diria que no em deixo res. Et recomano que comencis en fer petites edicions en els articles (com corregir faltes, etc) i, de mica en mica, vagis entenent l'organització i com s'edita en aquest wiki. Si fas això et convertiràs en un editor més bo aquí, i t'estalviaràs moltes discussions. Moltes gràcies per llegir-t'ho tot 20:16, feb 19, 2012 (UTC) Hola Seré breu: No em caus bé, espero que no editis gaire. Veure el teu perfil em fa sagnar els ulls de les excessives faltes d'ortografia i algunes de nivell molt bàsic. Espero no haver-te de cridar gaire l’atenció per aquests motius. Espero que pel xat t’hagin deixat clar com va això i com s’ha d’editar. Per part meva només et diré que et miris el meu perfil i t’aprenguis la llista de pàgines que hi ha escrita. Totalment prohibit tocar-les ni que sigui una coma sinó vols que m’enfadi i fort. Espero que no ens creuem gaire pel wiki i recorda, no em caus bé, et vigilo. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 07:55, març 13, 2012 (UTC) : Un consell, Google Chrome en català i treballa en codi font. Té el corrector integrat com al word, veuràs tu que bé per segons quines faltes que repeteixo, fan molt mal a la vista i si les poses als articles directament eliminaré tot el que hagis escrit. D'ajudar als altres poques ganes i menys si em cauen malament, de ganes de col·laborar al wiki més de les que creus. Les pàgines et repeteixo que les miris i tot i que com tu bé dius no hi ha el meu nom emmarcat en colors pots demanar explicacions al jefe que això està pactat amb ell. També et diré que no em caus malament només per les faltes sinó per com edites. Tranquil, no ets l’únic que em cau malament. Per què no m’han enviat a pastar fang? És una bona pregunta. A vegades també me la faig, potser és carisma natural (riure), potser és perquè caic bé, potser és que la gent té molta paciència o potser és perquè faig més feina que molts altres usuaris junts per expandir el wiki. No ho sé, ho he de pensar. Ganes de mirar el teu perfil cap ni una però de parlar amb el teu professor de català perquè et faci un repàs a fons de la llengua moltes. Una altra cosa, caure bé a tothom és impossible, no t’hi matis. La humilitat i bona fe la tinc per quan realment la necessito, parlar amb tu no és un d’aquests casos, crec que necessites mà dura i entendre les coses. Apa adéu, que editis poc i així no t’hagi d’arreglar moltes coses, que ja tinc prou feina en fer els meus projectes com per anar darrera la merda que deixa l’altra gent. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 12:22, març 14, 2012 (UTC) Smoker Boneees!!! Veig que has pujat la imatge de l'Smoker post Time-Skip. Això no seria problema si no fos perque ja la tenim, l'únic, que aqui la tenim amb el fons, i tu la tens amb fons blanc. Així que, si pots, aqusta nit passa pel xat i parlem de les imatges, ja que una de les dues l'hem d'esborrar, que no volem tenir imatges duplicades, oks? Cuideeet!!! 15:45, març 13, 2012 (UTC) : Et poso la imatge de l'Smoker que ja tenim i et borro la que has pujat que, com ja se t'ha dit adalt, està repetida. : 20:46, març 13, 2012 (UTC) Firmes Una cosa que veig que no fas, és firmar quan parles a la discussió d'algú, és molt fàcil: Pots firmar de dues maneres: Quan clickin els porti a la teva pàgina d'usuari: [la teva firma ] (recorda treure l'espai entre ] i ] per activar l'enllaç) O que quan clickin els porti a la teva discussió: [Discussió:Drebin23|la teva firma ] (recorda treure l'espai entre ] i ] per activar l'enllaç) Vinga espero haver ajudat P.D.: Si vols fer proves ho pots fer a la meva discussió ;) Salut! -Guille- : Aviam, especifico, que no queda massa clar: : Quan deixes un missatge a la discussió d'algú s'ha de firmar. Ho pots fer ficant ~~~~ (és a dir, Alt Gr+4 quatre vegades) o apretant el botó Fitxer:Signatura.png que hi ha més amunt. : El que es refereix en Guillem és que, per anar bé, la teva firma hauria de tenir un enllaç a la teva pàgina d'usuari o a la teva pàgina de discussió. De fet jo et recomano les dues. Per fer-ho ves a (ara aviam com t'ho explico XD): * Ves a dalt de tot de tot a la dreta, on hi surt la teva imatge en petit. Passa el ratolí per sobre i se t'obre un desplegable. Allà clica a preferències. * Un cop allà, ves a l'apartat de Signatura, i IMPORTANT, la casella on fica "Quiero usar wikitexto en mi firma" (potser t'ho fica en català o en anglès), ha d'estar marcada. * Llavors, on fica "Custom signature:" o "firma personalitzada", et recomano que hi fiquis Drebin23 (disc.) (si, tot això, ya ho veuras). * Llavors vas al final de la pàgina, guardes i llestos, ja pots tancar la pàgina. Espero que no tinguis cap dubte, sino dons ja saps, em deixes un missatge a la meva discussió (que hi pots anar directament desde la meva firma) i llestos. : 23:25, març 13, 2012 (UTC)